The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly, to a printed-circuit board connector.
In the prior art, a printed-circuit board connector has a case and two screw fastening portions, which extend from two sides of the case. The connector is mounted on a printed-circuit board by fastening the screw fastening portions to the board with screws.
However, the screws used to fix the connector increase the number of required components. Further, the screw fastening operation increases the number of operations required to mount the connector to the printed-circuit board. In addition, the screw fastening portions, which extend from the sides of the connector main body, increases the area occupied by the connector on the printed-circuit board.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a printed-circuit board connector that is easily mounted on a printed-circuit board and has a decreased printed-circuit board occupying area.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a connector mounted on a printed-circuit board. The connector includes a case, a plurality of terminals extending from the case, and a coupler for coupling the case to the printed-circuit board. The coupler includes a base arranged on a bottom surface of the case, and at least one metal plate arranged on the base and partially inserted through the printed-circuit board. The base and the at least one metal plate are arranged within an area defined by the case and the terminals.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.